


Mother Fuckin' Blue Shells

by frankiesin



Series: The Marching Band AU [9]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mario Kart, Mario Kart as a substitution for foreplay, Non-binary Gerard Way, Secret Relationship, not really since Mikey and Pete are the least subtle ever, weird places to have blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's going to beat Mikey at Mario Kart if it's the last thing he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Fuckin' Blue Shells

It was Pete’s first time in Mikey’s room and the two of them, instead of making out, were playing Mario Kart. Apparently Pete was in love with a huge dork, not that he minded. Okay, he did mind. Mikey had texted him earlier saying that his parents wouldn’t be home until late and that Gee was working on a project with Dallon and Ray at Ray’s house and that Pete should come over so that the two of them could hang out. Pete had assumed that hanging out would involve more making out (potentially while naked), but no. Mikey just wanted someone to play video games with.

 

Pete was actually beating Mikey for once, probably out of rage and frustration and not out of skill. It wasn’t that Pete was bad at gaming, it was just that Mikey was too good. Pete wasn’t going to lose this time, though, because he figured that if he won he could get Mikey to turn off the game and take advantage of the fact that they were home alone and would be for a while.

 

He was in first place, and it was great because Mikey was in third. Mikey leaned his head against Pete’s shoulder but Pete didn’t give a fuck because this was Mario Kart and he was going to kick Mikey’s ass at Mario Kart no matter what it took. Mikey couldn’t distract him with his cute, perfect face. He couldn’t distract Pete by nuzzling his shoulder either, which was what Mikey started to do then. Pete figured that Mikey was distracted, and that was why he was losing.

 

Pete was on his last lap, and Mikey was still in third place. Pete was going to win, and then he felt something on his lower stomach. He ignored it. He tried to ignore it, but then the thing moved down to his crotch and started unzipping his pants.  _ What the fuck.  _ It was Mikey’s hand; it had to be. Pete didn’t look down, but then Mikey’s hand was literally  _ in his pants and touching his dick and _ \--”Mikey what the fuck?! Did you just blue shell me?”

 

“I love you Pete.” Mikey said in a flat voice as his car sped by Pete’s and won the fucking race. He still had one hand in Pete’s pants and Pete’s dick was as confused by the situation as the rest of him. Mikey tossed the controller to the side and moved so that he was straddling Pete. He leaned down and kissed at Pete’s jaw. “But I won, so that means I get to top.”

 

“You… you fucking--” Pete got cut off by Mikey’s mouth on his, and Mikey’s tongue in his mouth. Mikey pulled back and let go of Pete’s dick to take his shirt off, and Pete stared at him for a few seconds before his brain started to work again. “You planned this, didn’t you?”

 

“Yeah.” Mikey leaned back in and started kissing Pete again, running his hands up under Pete’s shirt. His hands were cold, but Pete couldn’t find it in himself to care. He arched up into Mikey’s touch, kissing back and tangling his fingers in Mikey’s hair. Mikey rubbed his thumb over Pete's nipple and Pete made a noise into Mikey's mouth, pushing him up so that Pete could get his shirt off. Pete pressed his hand flat against Mikey's chest. “Take your pants off.”

 

“After you, sweetheart.” Mikey said, wrapping his fingers around Pete’s wrist and moving his hand behind his head. Pete lifted his hips off the bed and pulled his pants down with one hand, only kneeing Mikey in the gut once. Mikey had a thing for restraining Pete and Pete was pretty into it as well. He didn’t think it was too weird that they were in high school and already knew how to use a belt to tie someone (loosely) to a bed. He and Mikey could be a lot weirder. Pete knew. He’d watched a lot of weird porn with Joe when they got stoned together over the summer. There were some freaky people out there, and maybe Mikey was one of them, but Pete liked him too much to care about it.

 

Pete’s pants were off and since he rarely wore underwear anymore he was completely naked under Mikey. Mikey looked down at him, his eyes wide and dilated behind his glasses as he trailed his free hand down Pete’s chest and stomach to his quickly hardening dick. Mikey was still in his pants (and his socks, because Mikey had a thing against being barefoot inside for some reason) but Pete could see the bulge in his jeans. Pete put his hand on Mikey’s thigh and squeezed gently. “Come on, Mikey, take off your pants. I wanna see you.”

 

“You already know what I look like.” Mikey said, his thumb rubbing against the veins of Pete’s inner wrist. Pete moved his hand up closer to Mikey’s crotch. “I have short term memory loss. Also, I really like you naked.”

 

Mikey leaned down over Pete and kissed him. “If you have short term memory loss how do you know you like me naked? What if you just think you like me naked but you forgot that I have a second head where my dick should be?”

 

“Mikey, do you want to have sex with me or not?” Pete said, but he was laughing because Mikey with a second head where his dick should be would be fucking weird. It would also make sex really interesting, because Pete didn’t know if the second head would act like a dick or a head. And if it acted like a dick, did he really want Mikey’s second face in his ass?

 

Mikey let go of Pete’s wrist to pull his pants down and toss them off to the side of the room. Pete could see Mikey’s dick clearly now, through his underwear, and there was no sign of a second head. Good. That meant that they’d be having normal dick in butt sex instead of head in butt sex like Pete secretly feared. Mikey pulled off his underwear as well (his dick looked like it always did, which was good because Pete liked Mikey’s dick) and dropped back on top of Pete, grinding down on him as he kissed Pete. Pete moved his mouth from Mikey’s, down his jaw and neck, biting and sucking at Mikey’s collarbone hard enough to leave a mark. They tried to keep the hickeys out of sight because Gee didn’t know that Mikey and Pete were (somewhat regularly) having sex and Mikey didn’t really want Gee to know.

 

Pete obviously hadn’t been paying enough attention to Mikey’s hands, because he heard the telltale click of a bottle of lube opening, and then Mikey’s finger was pressing into his asshole. Pete made a noise into Mikey’s skin as Mikey slid his first finger in, crooking it up because he knew how to get Pete turned on. Pete’s hands were being held down behind his head by Mikey’s other hand, so all he could do was press against Mikey’s neck and try to kiss him without leaving any marks as Mikey as Mikey slid his second finger in and began to stretch Pete open.

 

There was a soft thudding sound from upstairs and Mikey paused, raising his head. There was another thud, and Pete could hear voices but he couldn’t make out whose they were. Mikey slowly pulled his fingers out of Pete and Pete bit his lip so that he didn’t make any noise. They were both very still, very turned on, and paying a lot of attention to any sounds they heard from upstairs.

 

There were more soft thuds, which then started to get louder and Pete recognised them as footsteps coming down the stairs. Mikey shoved Pete off the bend and onto the floor. His eyes were wide and he threw a shirt at Pete’s head in his panic. “Get under the bed."

 

Pete didn’t have time to question why Mikey was just shoving him under the bend because he heard Gee’s voice through the door saying something about Mikey having their charger. Mikey flipped onto his back and pulled the comforter up over him, giving Pete a serious  _ get the fuck under there _ look. Pete did as he was told, ignoring how much of a mess it was under Mikey’s bend and how he was completely naked, and still kind of turned on, while hiding under his boyfriend’s bed. 

 

Pete could see when the door opened, and he recognised Gee’s beat up white Converse. Mikey shifted above him. “You came back early.”

 

“Why are you in bend?” Gee asked. “Also, do you still have my laptop charger? We kind of need it for the project and I forgot where I put it.”

 

“Can’t you just use someone else’s laptop?” Mikey asked. Gee tapped the floor with the toe of their shoe. “We’re almost done with the video, Mikes, and we did it all on my laptop--which just yelled at me because it’s at five percent, by the way. I’m afraid to open it because it might run out of battery. Where’s the charger?”

 

“I think I know where it is but I’m kind of naked and I don’t think that Dallon and Ray want to see my butt.” Mikey said. Pete felt his face heat up and he wasn’t even the one talking about being naked. 

 

“Why are you naked?” Gee asked, sounding startled. Pete bit his hand so he didn’t laugh. Mikey moved again. “You and mom and dad were all gone so I thought I’d actually have time to jack off in peace. Duh.”

 

Pete was under the bed but he could feel Gee staring Mikey down. “Is Pete here?”

 

“No, Gee, Pete’s not here.” Mikey said. “I was watching porn. Like a normal teenager.”

 

“...that’s Mario Kart.” Gee said.

 

“Yes. That is Mario Kart.” Mikey said, and Pete got ready to run while completely naked. Mikey continued, “because I needed something to cover up the porn and that was the game already in the slot. Look, it’s not my fault you lost your charger and didn’t just text me about it.”

 

“I did text you. Check your phone.”

 

The mattress shifted significantly and Pete almost got hit in the face with it as Mikey moved over to the side of the bed to grab his phone. Pete could see his arm, and the bottom half of his phone. Mikey let out a hum. “Oh. I guess you did. I wasn’t really paying attention to my phone, I guess.”

 

Pete rolled his eyes. Mikey was always paying attention to his phone. Pete wouldn’t be surprised if they were in the middle of having sex and Mikey pulled out to check his phone because he got a twitter notification. Pete was pretty sure that Gee knew that as well, considering that Gee knew Mikey better than anyone, and Mikey really needed to work on his ability to lie because Pete’s life (or at least his genitals) were in danger and Mikey was claiming that he forgot to check his phone.

 

“Sure.” Gee didn’t sound like they believed Mikey either. Pete was going to die. “I’m going to just go to my room and let you put on pants or something.”

 

“Thanks, Gee.” Mikey said, and Pete watched as Gee’s feet disappeared and the door closed. Mikey hopped off the bed and kneeled down so that he could see Pete. “Give me five minutes, and then we can get back to what we were doing.”

 

“Mikey, I love you, but your sibling is right next door and neither of us are good at being quiet.” Pete said, turning his head so that he could face Mikey. Mikey raised an eyebrow. “We’re going to have sex, Pete. I didn’t just invite you over here to play Mario Kart.”

 

Pete grinned up at his boyfriend. “Really? I thought you just liked kicking my ass?”

 

“I do, but I also like you.” Mikey leaned in under the bed and somehow managed to kiss him without making things awkward or uncomfortable. Mikey crawled back out and began the search for his pants. Mikey’s room was a mess, which Pete was used to, but it meant that finding anything in Mikey’s room was hard. Pete wasn’t sure if Mikey actually had Gee’s computer charger, but he was pretty sure Mikey wouldn’t be able to find it if he did. 

 

Mikey did find it, under a sweatshirt that was actually Pete’s (but Pete had given it to him two summers ago when they had first started dating so it was basically Mikey’s) and headed over to Gee’s room. Pete just stayed under the bed because he didn’t know where else to go and he wasn’t sure if climbing out and laying seductively across Mikey’s bed was the best idea. Gee might come back in with Mikey (for some reason; Gee was kind of weird) and Pete didn’t want to flash his boyfriend’s older sibling. 

 

The door to Mikey’s room opened and closed, and Mikey’s bare feet padded around to Pete’s side of the bed. Pete watched as Mikey dropped his pants to the floor and bent over to pull Pete out by his arm. Pete helped Mikey, and sat up to kiss him once he was out from under the bend. Mikey moved down Pete's body, leaving little bite marks on his torso as he went. Pete ran his fingers through Mikey's hair to encourage him. 

 

And then Mikey took Pete's dick in his mouth and sucked, rubbing his tongue on the underside of Pete's head. Pete shoved his hand in his mouth but he still moaned around it and Mikey sent him a glare over his glasses. Pete removed his hand, a small train of spit connecting his lips to the fleshy part of his thumb. “Sorry, I wasn't expecting that.”

 

Mikey pulled off and kissed the tip of Pete's dick like the dork he was. “I told you we were going to have sex. Blowjobs count as sex.”

 

“I fucking love you.” Pete said, and Mikey went back to sucking Pete off, humming against Pete's dick and fondling his balls as he worked and slicked Pete's dick with spit. Pete put his hand back in his mouth and tilted his head back, tightening his grip on Mikey's hair and channeling all his energy into not moaning whenever Mikey did that thing with his tongue. Pete had no idea what it was but it was hot as hell and it was making him fall apart. He was on the floor of his boyfriend's room, getting sucked off and trying not to sound obscene. 

 

Pete tugged at Mikey's hair, knowing he was close to coming and not wanting Mikey to choke. Mikey pulled up and sucked at the head of Pete's dick while stroking him with his hand. With a sharp gasp that was muffled by his hand, he came into Mikey's mouth. Mikey pulled off with a soft popping noise and wiped his mouth with his hand to get any extra cum. He crawled back up on top of Pete and leaned down, biting Pete's neck. Mikey kissed the spot he had just bitten and murmured, “you gonna return the favour or do I have to do everything myself?”

 

“Get on your back, Mikeyway.” Pete said, and then turned them over so that Mikey landed on a pile of clothes and what also looked to be homework assignments. Pete kissed down Mikey's chest anyway, because the floor of Mikey's bedroom wasn't the weirdest place they had ever had sex. Mikey lifted his hips up and Pete pulled Mikey's pants down to around his thighs, leaning down to lick at the end of Mikey's dick. Mikey made a noise of appreciation and Pete sucked down, taking in as much of Mikey as he could without choking. 

 

Mikey let out a soft “Pete, please” as Pete licked up the underside of his dick. Pete wrapped his hand around the base of Mikey’s dick and sucked down low enough that his lips touched his hand. He pulled up to the end and went back down, bobbing his head in a smooth rhythm that he followed with his hand. Mikey let out a small whimper, letting Pete know that he was close to coming. Pete pulled off almost completely, stroking Mikey to completion while sucking at the tip of Mikey’s dick. Mikey made a muffled squeaking noise and came into Pete’s mouth. Pete swallowed because he had no other option and he didn’t want to sneak out of Mikey’s room with cum on his face. 

 

He crawled back up to Mikey and kissed him softly. Mikey trailed his fingers down Pete’s cheek. “So, how about we sneak out and go somewhere else since Gee decided to ruin my plans?”

 

“I’m all for that.” Pete said. He rolled off of Mikey and sat up, looking around for his pants. He would need those if he and Mikey were to ever leave the room. Mikey kissed Pete’s back and then reached down to pull up his underwear and pants. Pete looked over at Mikey, hunched over and his sharp shoulder blades moving under his skin. He was beautiful. Pete loved him. Pete would let Mikey beat him at Mario Kart any day, his own reputation and dignity be damned. 


End file.
